1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound useful as a sex attractant for the grapeleaf skeletonizer, Harrisina species (Lepidoptera: Zygaenidae). The invention relates further to use of this compound in combination with or integration with other insect control agents such as insecticides, parasites, predators and pathogens to simultaneously attract and combat the skeletonizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insects of the group known as the grapeleaf skeletonizer, Harrisina species (Lepidoptera: Zygaenidae) are pests of vineyards, backyard grapevines, wild grapes as well as some ornamental plants such as Virginia creeper and Boston ivy and occasionally, fruit trees. In addition to defloliating grapevines and feeding on the fruit, the skeletonizer has urticating setae which can produce skin welts on vineyard workers.
In California, the western grapeleaf skeletonizer (WGLS), Harrisina brillians Barnes and McDunnough, poses a threat to commercial grape production. For years chemical pesticide sprays used to control other insects have controlled the skeletonizer in commercial vineyards, but the intensive use of conventional chemicals may ultimately present hazards to man and the environment. Furthermore, intensive use of insecticides to control other insect pests has frequently resulted in the survival of insecticide-resistant insect populations that can no longer be treated effectively, thus methods of pest control which offer an alternative to the conventional use of insecticides are needed. Although at present in California infestations of the skeletonizer are in backyard plantings or wild grapes that are not treated adequately with insecticides, a major escalation of the economic effect of this insect could occur if it becomes resistant to insecticides and invades commercial vineyards.
The continued search for alternatives to the widespread application of insecticides has led to the investigation of sex attractants as potential agents for use in integrated pest management. A number of economically important insects are currently monitored and at least partially controlled by use of their own specific sex pheromone. In the case of the grapeleaf skeletonizer, although Barnes et al., Journal of Economic Entomology, Volume 47, pp 58-63 (1954), reported that male western grapeleaf skeletonizer moths were attracted to extracts of WGLS females, the lack of identification and commercial availability of a skeletonizer pheromone has precluded application of this technology to the treatment of this pest.